


10 слов про Эрика и Чарльза

by helgatrush



Series: В десятку [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Драбблы на 10 ключевых слов1. Последняя фаза луны.2. Вещь в себе.3. Корица.4. Не больно. Не сильно больно.5. Тупик.6. Серьезно?7. Секунда до...8. Блядь!9. Очень.10. Галька
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: В десятку [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796890
Kudos: 1





	10 слов про Эрика и Чарльза

**1\. Последняя фаза луны.**

Эрик разглядывает рентгеновский снимок, который Азазель, не задавая вопросов, украл из Гаванской клиники. К бумажной табличке с именем Чарльза Френсиса Ксавье прилип синеватый волосок, и Эрик убирает его, чуть поморщившись, когда вспоминает Хэнка. Трещина на неоново-белом позвонке тоже кажется волоском, но, когда Эрик проводит по ней пальцами, плёнка только тихонечко дребезжит, а трещинка остаётся - тоненькая, белая, как луна в последней фазе на предрассветном небе.  
Эрик замечает, что злится, только когда лопается один из железных ящиков для бумаг у стола, и он небрежно бросает снимок на стол, смахнув шахматы на пол. Партия так и не будет сыграна.  
Он трёт виски под шлемом, а потом рывком сдергивает шлем с головы. Встряхнув головой, он вздыхает и, стараясь не смотреть на проступающие сквозь плёнку снимка шахматные клетки, мысленно зовёт:  
\- Чарльз...

**2\. Вещь в себе.**

По мнению Чарльза, все люди похожи. Когда он был маленьким, отчим отдаривался от него разнообразными с виду заводными игрушками, которые Чарльз разбирал на второй или третий день. И какими бы яркими с виду они ни были, принцип их работы был одинаков и до банальности прост.  
\- Ты маньяк, - комментирует Эрик, когда Чарльз сравнивает дремлющего на соседнем кресле в самолёте Алекса Саммерса с игрушечным паровозиком. - И они меня называют монстром!  
\- Я бы назвал это любознательностью, - поправляет его Чарльз, пряча улыбку за краешком жестяной кружки с кофе. Он знает Эрика достаточно хорошо, чтобы угадать его следующий вопрос, даже не залезая в его мысли, и он успевает ответить, так и не дав Эрику открыть рот: - А ты не похож.  
Эрик смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись, и Чарльзу больно смотреть, как гаснет его улыбка. Он слишком много сил потратил, чтобы научить Эрика смеяться.  
\- Ты самодостаточный, сложный механизм, - поясняет он торопливо, и едва не роняет кружку, но Эрик легко удерживает её в воздухе движением пальцев. - Тебя не надо заводить, как остальных, ты...  
\- Вещь в себе, - Эрик принимает на ладонь подплывшую к нему кружку и в один глоток допивает остатки кофе. Он снова улыбается, поставив кружку в подставку на подлокотнике: - Кажется, я переобщался с Хэнком.  
Чарльз смеётся, чтобы скрыть облегчение во взгляде на смеющегося Эрика, и хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Тогда тебе, как и Хэнку, отлично с плюсом.

**3\. Корица.**

От волос Чарльза всегда пахнет чем-то сладким, вроде шоколада с корицей и булочек с сахарной пудрой, и Эрик удивлённо смотрит на него, когда он останавливается рядом с кондитерской по дороге к океанариуму.  
\- Подожди, - просит он и дёргает на себя звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь. Когда он снова выходит на улицу, в его руках пакет, присыпанный сахаром. - Ты думал о пирожных, - говорит Чарльз, протягивая пакет Эрику. - Очень громко думал, и это мешало мне сосредоточиться, и я...  
Эрик качает головой и отбирает у него пакет с пирожными. Надкусывая хрусткую шоколадную глазурь, он думает о том, останется ли на губах привкус шоколада, если поцеловать Чарльза, и тот спотыкается.  
Но ничего не говорит.

**4\. Не больно. Не сильно больно.**

\- Мне не больно, - шипит Эрик, когда Чарльз рассматривает припухший ушиб от алмазного кулака Эммы Фрост на его груди.  
\- Не ври телепату, - Чарльз легонько хлопает Эрика ладонью по лбу и касается кончиками пальцев опухшей кожи. От его прикосновений Эрику хочется улыбнуться, и он даже пытается это сделать, но получается плохо: он отвык улыбаться.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, убирая руку Чарльза со своей груди, удержав её в своей на миг дольше, чем требовалось. Он морщится, поднимаясь на ноги, и ему кажется, что никто не смотрел на него с таким сочувствием, как смотрит сейчас Чарльз. - Не сильно больно.

**5\. Тупик.**

Чарльз читает мысли Эрика перед сном, вместо книги. Каждый раз он оправдывается перед собой, бормоча что-то про "ему нужно поделиться этим адом с кем-нибудь" и "я должен найти что-то хорошее для его снов", и каждый раз он обещает себе, что вот прямо завтра он скажет Эрику про свои эксперименты.  
И каждый раз, сталкиваясь с Эриком на утренней пробежке, говорит о погоде, о книгах, о политике, но только не об этом.  
Чарльз думает, что в голове Эрика все мысли, как вещи, разложены по полкам, пронумерованы и подписаны аккуратным почерком. Ему кажется, что он может рассмотреть помятую коробку с пёстрыми, сумбурными воспоминаниями детства, строгие папки с описанием опытов Себастьяна Шоу, портрет самого Шоу, продырявленный сотнями мелких монеток с острыми краями, полупустая полка с подписью "ЦРУ". Чарльзу нравится читать Эрика, как нравилось после комнат в общежитии Оксфорда возвращаться в свой кабинет с книгами на полках и педантичным порядком. У него нет доступа только в один уголок его мыслей - табличка с его собственным именем "Чарльз" ведёт в тупик, и каждый раз Чарльза мучает любопытство, но он не решается сломать этот блок, потому что тогда Эрик точно узнает, что его мысли теперь принадлежат не только ему, и снова закроется от всех.

Эрик прекрасно знает, что Чарльз читает его мысли перед сном, вместо книги. Каждый раз, когда он выключает свет в своей комнате в этом огромном, гулком, особняке, он чувствует присутствие Чарльза так же отчётливо, как если бы он сидел здесь, на краю кровати. Чарльз осторожно перебирает воспоминания, и Эрик, закрыв глаза, может представить себе это очень ярко: Чарльз в извечном своём сером костюме аккуратно перелистывает файлы в папках досье, воровато и виновато оглядываясь по сторонам, как мальчишка, стащивший у отца журнал с полуголыми модельками. Эрик не против, он доверяет Чарльзу почти всё: все эксперименты Шмидта, всю собственную жестокость. Он прячет только одни мысли: те, в которых он всё-таки решается растрепать волосы Чарльза и, притянув его к себе, коснуться губами его губ.

**6\. Серьезно?**

\- Серьёзно? - когда Эмма кивает, Шоу смеётся так, что едва не расплёскивает бренди из своего бокала.  
\- У этого мальчика очень слабые щиты, и я могу прочитать почти все его мысли, - Эмма пожимает плечами и смотрит на свои безупречные ногти. - Даже те, о которых он сам не догадывается.  
Она искоса смотрит на Шоу, ожидая похвалы, но тот только качает головой, вытирая сгибом мизинца выступившие от смеха слёзы:  
\- Эрик не прекращает меня удивлять, - говорит он, - Влюбить в себя телепата... - он бросает короткий взгляд на поджавшую розовые губки Эмму и усмехается: - Он похож на меня больше, чем я думал...

**7\. Секунда до...**

Стук в дверь раздаётся за секунду до того, как Эрик во сне успевает стянуть с Чарльза эту его дурацкую жилетку с крошечным логотипом Оксфорда на правой стороне груди, и он, даже не до конца проснувшись, сминает ручку на двери от злости.  
\- Вообще-то, отчим утверждал, что эти замки самые прочные, и их невозможно сломать, - замечает Чарльз, проходя в комнату и касаясь кончиками пальцев покорёженной ручки. - В следующий раз можешь просто сказать "Войдите".  
Эрик радуется, что в комнате темно, и Чарльз не сможет увидеть паники на его лице. Хотя, с другой стороны, телепатам не обязательно видеть.  
В темноте он пропускает момент, когда Чарльз садится на край кровати и находит рукой его руку в складках одеяла.  
\- Ты слишком громко думаешь, Эрик, - говорит он, и Эрик закрывает глаза, готовясь выслушать лекцию о том, как правильно жить, а потом, завтра, сбежать отсюда к чертям и снова искать способы остановить Шоу в одиночку, но Чарльз усмехается, и этот смешок заставляет Эрика распахнуть глаза, вглядываясь в темноту. - Дверь закрой, - просит Чарльз сквозь шорох снимаемого жилета и двигается ближе.

**8\. Блядь!**

\- Ты уверен, что нам сюда? - уточняет Эрик, разглядывая обшарпанную дверь бара в одном из переулков Нового Орлеана.  
\- Джеймс Хаулетт, моментальная регенерация, звериное чутьё и шесть адамантовых когтей, - Чарльз пожимает плечами и, поморщившись, переступает через замызганный и заплёванный коврик у порога. - А также вонючие сигары, ром и дурной характер.  
\- Это более правильное описание, - бормочет Эрик, присаживаясь за стойку по левую сторону от Джеймса, оставляя Чарльзу правую, рядом с пепельницей.  
\- Добрый день, Логан, - улыбаясь, говорит Чарльз, а Эрик смотрит на них рядом, стараясь отделаться от чувства опасности. - Меня зовут Ксавье, Чарльз Ксавье, а это - Эрик Леншер.  
\- Блядь! - с чувством говорит Логан своему опустевшему стакану, - Почему все голубые этого города приходят именно ко мне?  
\- Ты привлекательный, - говорит Эрик с улыбкой и, не дождавшись рычания "Иди нахуй!", встаёт с табурета. - Пойдём, Чарльз, - он смахивает сигарный пепел с пиджака Чарльза и дергает его за рукав. - Логан уже занят.

**9\. Очень.**

Рэйвен обещала себе никогда не превращаться в Чарльза, но сейчас она не может сдержаться. Одёрнув серый пиджак, она садится в кресло и открывает взятую наугад с полки книгу. У Шоу, куда их притащил Азазель, была неплохая библиотека. Чарльз бы с ума сошёл от зависти, наверное.  
Дверь не закрыта, и Рэйвен краем глаза замечает в коридоре движение, чтобы через секунду дёрнуться от изумленного восклицания:  
\- Чарльз?  
Рука Эрика на косяке двери сжата так крепко, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и Рэйвен быстро сбрасывает с себя чужой образ.  
\- Извини, я...  
Она видит, как дёргается кадык на шее Эрика, когда он спрашивает тихо:  
\- Ты просто скучаешь по нему, да?  
\- Очень, - кивает Рэйвен и, когда Эрик, развернувшись, выходит из комнаты, она примеряет его лицо. Глядя в глаза отражению в дверце шкафа, она говорит: - А ты, Эрик, наверное, даже больше

**10\. Галька**

_\- Не трогай, - просит Профессор, когда Джина перебирает разложенные на столе бумаги и роняет на пол не пойми как оказавшийся в аккуратном кабинете Профессора камушек. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы поднять гальку с пола, Джина видит, как подлокотник инвалидного кресла давит ему на рёбра и чувствует его неприязнь к этой боли, но ничего больше. Она прищуривается, мысленно прося пояснений у своего наставника, но натыкается на стальную плиту блока. Её отталкивает от этой стены, как более разнополярные магниты друг от друга, и она пропускает момент, когда Профессор кладёт камушек в карман своего жилета. - Ты искала работу Саммерса по астрономии, - напоминает он, отъезжая от стола и от неё, и она видит, что он тихонько поглаживает лежащую в кармане гальку пальцами._

Самолёт только утром, но Эрик не может уснуть, несмотря на всё опустошение после столкновения с Шоу и другими мутантами, после того невероятного чувства спокойствия, которое подарило всего одно прикосновение холодных пальцев Чарльза к его вискам. Он наливает себе чего-то крепкого из бутылки в гостиничном баре и, решившись, набрасывает на плечи куртку.  
\- Шарф, - думает он вдруг, и эта мысль звучит в его голове голосом Чарльза. И тут же слышит этот голос в действительности: - Там довольно ветрено, так что, если хочешь сбежать, хотя бы надень шарф.  
\- Ты обо всех знакомых так заботишься? - огрызается Эрик, но шарфом шею всё-таки заматывает.  
\- Только о тех, кого выловил из ледяной воды, отговорив от самоубийства.

Они выходят из гостиницы вместе: Чарльз легонько прикасается ладонью к своей голове, и охрана, которую МакТаггерт выставила на их этаже, смотрит сквозь них, не видя, а Эрик заставляет открыться стальные ворота, ведущие на пляж.  
Шум ветра, волн и редкие вскрики чаек и пароходных гудков перекрывают любые слова, и Эрик даже не пытается перекричать всю эту какофонию. Он удерживает Чарльза за плечо и указывает на свою голову.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - отчётливо думает Эрик, и Чарльз недоумённо смотрит на него. - Зачем ты мне помог?  
\- Вопрос "зачем" предполагает наличие планов, - Чарльз пожимает плечами. - У меня их не было, - он улыбается, и Эрику вдруг очень хочется улыбнуться в ответ. - Мне просто кажется, это глупо умирать, не достигнув своей цели.  
Эрик отмахивается и отходит на несколько шагов, инстинктивно, будто, отойдя, он не будет слышать голос Чарльза в своей голове:  
\- Научись доверять людям. Просто научись доверять людям, Эрик.  
\- Людям или тебе? - спрашивает Эрик, чувствуя, как скручивается спиралью якорная цепь на ближайшей барже, и Чарльз пожимает плечами:  
\- Начни с малого.

Они уходят с пляжа вместе, почти соприкасаясь плечами, когда в прихваченной из гостиницы фляжке заканчивается алкоголь, и Чарльз на миг наклоняется, поднимая с земли горсть камушков.  
\- Зачем? - спрашивает Эрик уже вслух, когда Чарльз ссыпает их в карман своего пиджака.  
\- На память о том моменте, когда ты признал, что ты можешь доверять другим.


End file.
